megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Summoning Program
The Demon Summoning Program is featured first in Shin Megami Tensei and plays an important role in the games it appears in as it allows for humans with the capability to utilize demons in battle as well as storing them away for later as data. It's usually utilized via portable computers called COMPs due to its convenience. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story'' novels *Megami Tensei *Megami Tensei II *Shin Megami Tensei *Shin Megami Tensei II *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Profile ''Digital Devil Story'' novels Akemi Nakajima created a system using his superior programming skills to summon the demon Loki from Makai, which is most probably a Demon Summoning Program. In the OVA, it is revealed that the makeshift program was also created through the studies and calculated conclusions of theories and hypotheses of computer programming's relevance with occult and esoteric magical procedures and spells. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Sometime before the series begins, STEVEN was working and developing on proper software in conjunction with the digital teleporting technology that was pioneered years earlier. During one of these experiments, he was involved in a crippling incident after having accidentally programmed coordinates to Makai and summoning a demon, which attacked him out of fear. After the incident, it inspired him to create a program which would allow one to communicate and even allow the summoning of allied demons to protect oneself. After hearing of plans to use the teleportation technology to be used to summon demons for military, religious, and political purposes by the Cult of Gaia, he mails out to random addresses in hope of catching the attention of people to stop them. One of these users are the protagonist, carrying a COMP which houses this program. Later on, STEVEN also makes appearances, allowing him to handout upgrades throughout the protagonist's journey through Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' The Demon Summoning Program has been coded into altered COMPs, short for Communication Players, that look similar to the Nintendo DS consoles. Naoya gave the protagonist and his friends specially designed COMPs to survive the Tokyo Lockdown. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Each player character in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE carries a COMP which possesses the program. In the start of the game, the player can choose between two models of COMPs. Snakeman upgrades the player's COMP once they become a Devil Buster. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' The Demon Summoning Program is downloaded to the crew's Demonicas during the initial demon attacks on the Red Sprite. The program was routed through and distributed from a hacked Arthur from an unknown source. The second half of the Program, the Demon Fusion Program, was retrieved from the Blue Jet's AI, Verne. Despite the Schwartzvelt Investigation Team's advanced technology and elite staff, they are unable to fully decipher the DSP or crack the numerous "black boxes" in its code. Though protocol normally prohibits the use of such unknown technology, Commander Gore authorizes its use due to the vital tactical advantage the program grants. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Devil Survivor Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey